


sams mom is hot lol

by Shepp



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, MILFs, Mommy Issues, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shepp/pseuds/Shepp
Summary: bro i’m trying to make this before the teacher calls on mesams mom is a milf and i stand for it
Relationships: sams mom





	sams mom is hot lol

**Author's Note:**

> milfz lmao

Yall i’m ngl sams mom is a hottie and dare i even say it, a milf.


End file.
